


He 'Maid' me do it

by LivinTheCoffeeLife



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bottom Aaron Burr, M/M, Top John Laurens, burrens - Freeform, just porn, like really, maid outfit, modern au ig, not enough bottom burr, sub aaron burr, yaaas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinTheCoffeeLife/pseuds/LivinTheCoffeeLife
Summary: Some maid outfit burrens I wrote for dessybear143 on tumblrSorry it took so long





	He 'Maid' me do it

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @livinthecoffeelife  
> I take requests!

Aaron stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his hips. He opened the door and walked to his and John's shared bedroom. Technically it was his bedroom but since John stayed over so much it just became theirs. 

Aaron went to his drawers and opened the top one. "What. The. Fuck." Where exactly were his clothes. This drawer was filled yesterday. Now it was barren. Aaron opened another drawer. And then another. Where the fuck were his clothes!

He finally gave up and walked into the living room. Then he saw it; laying on the couch was a box. On top of the box was a note.

**_ Hope you have fun wearing this for me! You won't get any of your stuff back if you don't play along. I'll be over in a few hours! ;P _ **

**_ -love john  _ **

**_ PS. If you don't wear it at the house I'll just make you wear it in public, choose the lesser of the two evils. _ **

Aaron crumpled the note in his hand and threw it in the trash can he kept next to the couch. He opened the box and let loose a harsh growl coupled with a few choice words. 

It was a fucking maids costume. A skimpy one at that. Aaron glared at the offending clothing for a few minutes before caving. His skin already felt like it was crawling. 

He hated being naked unless he was having sex or in the shower. It was weird, and he didn't like it. Like what if he was walking around butt fucking naked and someone looked through the window and saw his cock just hanging out. No thanks.

Aaron gave one long, deep sigh before picking up the clothing and heading back to his room. Fucking John knew how to play him like a damn fiddle. Aaron would definitely be giving him a piece of his mind later.

Aaron laid it all out on the bed but stopped when he noticed the underwear. A pair of lacy panties. Okay, not surprising. What made Aaron stop though was the small egg shaped vibrator that had obviously been made to sit in the panties at just the right angle to be perfectly on the underside of Aaron's cock. 

He saw another note at the bottom of the box. 

**_ Also the vibrator will turn on as soon as it's pulled on completely so I'd put those on last. Something about sensors or whatever. I paid good money for it so you better wear it baby.  _ **

Aaron could already feel his arousal stirring. As much as he didn't like this he was really enjoying it. Besides, it wouldn't be that bad. He hoped.

After a good twenty minutes of struggling to get the outfit on Aaron looked in the mirror. This dress barely covered his ass and the stockings were slightly droopy because Aaron hadn't attached the garters on due to not having put on the panties yet. 

He took a deep breath and stared at them in his hands. _John you better make me cum so hard. Otherwise I'm going to kill you._

He slowly stepped into the lace and not a second after he fully attached the garters did his cock get the vibrations. Aaron gave a small gasp. So far so good. 

Okay, he took it back. So far so terrible. This thing felt good. Really good. Aaron didn't know if he could wait until John got home. He debated on whether or not he should take them off but decided against it. He didn't really feel up for being punished during sex today. Maybe some other time. 

Aaron moaned as he tried to walk away from the mirror. He need to find a spot where the vibrations were felt the least. 

He hopped on the bed and as soon as he got seated he felt like cumming. He tried several positions and finally gave up and stayed in the only one that worked. The one he didn't want to stay in. The one that made him look like a grade A slut. He had his face on a pillow and his ass in the air. The angle made the vibrators weight to slightly come off of his dick. It felt better. It was still strong and still had Aaron groaning but he could deal with this.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•

"Honey! I'm home!" Aaron started at John's voice. Thank god. Aaron needed him. Needed him so bad. That fucker. Aaron was shaking and his legs felt numb. His cock was slightly achy from not touching himself and staying hard for over an hour. He was almost at the brink. 

"Well isn't this a lovely sight. All laid out and ready for me aren't you doll." Aaron couldn't even crane his neck to look at him. 

"Please. Please I need to cum." Aaron was slightly disappointed in himself for begging this early on in the game but fuck if he cared right now. All he wanted was something in his ass and a hand or mouth on his dick. 

"I'm guessing, since you are so needy, that you haven't touched yourself at all. Such a good boy." Aaron felt John weight shift the bed. He was suddenly touched and he let loose. 

"Please! Please I need to cum! Please I'll do anything! I need it!" Aaron begged and felt John's hands grab his ass. 

"Well, since you were such a good boy I guess I'll do what you want today baby." He could hear John's smirk in his tone. That asshole.

Aaron suddenly gave a sigh of relief as John pulled the panties down. The vibrations stopped and Aaron's body sagged down in relief. He soon felt himself get flipped over. John had started working out with Lafayette and Hercules and Aaron could really see the effects that was having right now. This time last year John would've been hard pressed to move him over even a little. Now here he was basically picking Burr up. 

John pulled the panties all the way off and threw them somewhere. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you look so good right now. If you could only see yourself, fuck baby." John pulled his shirt over his head and started unbutton his shorts. 

John leaned up and kissed Aaron hard on the mouth. "You okay babe?" Aaron gave a small yes and immedietly felt John start to trail kisses down his neck. 

"So pretty. I sure lucked out." John smiled and rubbed his hands up Aaron's thick thighs, pushing the dress up enough so Aaron's cock was completely shown to him. 

John soon wrapped his lips around the head and poked his tongue into the slit. Aaron whined loudly and put his hands into John's curly hair.

"Are you gonna fuck me today or should I go find someone else to do it?" Aaron was getting irritated. He loved getting his dick sucked just as much as anybody else but he really wanted to get fucked before he came today.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going, I'm going." John lazily sat up and reached for the lube sat on top of their bedside table. He put some on his fingers and finally, finally put his fingers on Aaron's hole.

"Ready pretty boy?" John teased him, but he quickly got to work after seeing the glare in Aaron's eyes. 

Aaron was usually all for teasing, drawn out sex. But he wanted to be fucked and he wanted to be fucked right now. He gave a vulgar moan when he felt fingers stroke his prostate.

Not soon after he felt Laurens push in. They both groaned as he bottomed out. John could feel Aaron's insides squeezing his cock. He had fucked a lot of people but Aaron was the best. John guessed it was because he actually loved Aaron. Everyone else had just been someone to pass the time and get off with. But Aaron had taken time. At first it had been a drawn out game he was playing so he could brag to his friends about actually getting the Aaron Burr. But after a few weeks he genuinely started to like Aaron. And after a few months he found himself helplessly, and unbelievably taken with this beautiful, dark skinned man. 

Aaron's hips ground back on to John. "I love you." John smiled at Aaron's words. It's taken awhile for Aaron to accept that he loved John but after two years he said it daily. 

"I love you too." John gave a few more hard thrusts before he felt Aaron squeeze down. Aaron came with a yell of John's name. A few moments later John let himself go inside of his lover.

"That was.. that was fun. Ten ten would do again." John panted out as he laid next to Aaron. 

"Says you, I'm going to burn this outfit. I look ridiculous. I don't even know how you could look me in the eyes." Aaron scoffed and started trying to remove the dress with shaking fingers. He felt john start to pull down the zipper on the back. 

"Nah, you look hot. I'd tap that." Aaron rolled his eyes.

"You did dumbass." Aaron finally got the stupid thing off and flung it onto the floor. He then picked up the sheet and wiped his own cum off his stomach. "You came in my ass." Aaron thumped John lightly on the arm.

"Well it's a very nice booty and I gotta make sure everyone knows it's mine." John laughed gave Aaron's butt a squeeze. Aaron just stared at him blankly.

"You are so stupid. Why are we even dating?" Aaron knew why. He curled into John's chest and gave his neck a kiss.

"I'd like to say it's because of my personality but I've always know its been about my body this whole time." They both knew john was joking. "Well anyway I say we wait a few minutes and then hop in the shower. Sound good with you?" Aaron nodded and gave john a quick peck on the lips. 

"Sounds great."


End file.
